


Ink

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ink!Sans - Freeform, Inksans - Freeform, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: If only ...
Relationships: Ink/Unnamed Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Ink

He stood still as a statue, alone. The wind tugging at the scarf around his neck even as he gazed up at the stars. Where was he again? It didn't matter... None of it mattered. He knew this... which was why he was staring at the edge of the cliff that showed him... space? Right... Outertale. He came here sometimes. The wind was only possible thanks to the barrier that kept everything and everyone in this place alive. Magic that trapped the atmosphere, among other things. Why was he here again? 

  
  
_I need to... remember something.... something... important.... something... that is why I am here... why I came to stare at the abyss..._

  
  
He closed his eyes, the silence offered no reminder... there was someone... he was sure... but he couldn't remember who.... 

  
  
_"You don't... you don't love me.... it's just been a farce!"_

  
  
Love? He tried hard to remember. Why couldn't he remember who had said that? Why it had hurt so much and... their name? He felt it was important he remember... 

  
  
_"You can't feel true emotion because you don't have a soul... This whole thing was just make believe! You pretend to love me with a soul you don't even have!"_

  
  
One hand clinched over his chest, a wave of nausea and pain over taking the small skeleton suddenly. The words stung. He knew they had been true... he didn't have a soul. He only pretended he did by using the paint from the Doodlesphere. The place he called home. 

  
  
Was it true though? Had someone who should have been important to him, had they really said all that with such disdain? Such... sadness? He stared down at the ground. Had the feeling of love, what little he remembered at the moment, was it fake as they had claimed? 

  
  
_Why... ? Why can't I remember?!_ Frustration welled up in him. Then, there was something else he remembered.... and he suddenly wished he hadn't... 

  
  
_"Wait! Please!" He reached out a hand towards a figure in shadow._   
_"No, Ink. I was a fool. I'm not heartless though, I'm not like you... Don't look for me. You won't find me because once I'm gone you won't even remember who I am."_   
_"That's not true! It's not!"_   
_"Good bye, Ink."_   
_"WAIT!" There was a flash of light..._

  
  
That was where it all had ended... and he had woken up in pain.

  
  
_Is this pain even really mine? Can I call it mine? I don't remember my past... where I come from or how I even got to the Doodlesphere... I can't even feel without these colors..._

  
  
He simply stared at the bottles on the sash, each glowing softly in the darkness. His ability to feel, his power to create things... everything he could do and all he was... it was because of these colors. He knew this. He was bound to the colors, for they were what gave him life and purpose. As long as he had them... he was... 

  
  
_Who am I... really? How can I know who I am if I don't remember who I once was? Why... why do I feel nothing right now? I should feel something thanks to the colors but... it's as if I have forgotten them._

  
  
He hadn't, of course, because he knew he needed to drink them to sustain himself; but at that moment he felt devoid of the emotions he usually felt. Were they wearing off already? No, that couldn't be it. He had drank them only a few minutes ago. So then... why? He didn't understand. Some part of him felt that, if he had a soul, maybe he would.

  
  
Maybe then he wouldn't be alone.


End file.
